1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to computer aided design technology, and particularly to an electronic device and method for meshing a curved surface of an electronic model of an object using the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A three-dimensional (3D) scanner captures geometric information of a 3D object by gathering points at a high resolution representing the shape of the 3D object. Once captured, raw 3D scan data may be converted into a CAD model for further processing to replicate or modify a design of the 3D object in a process referred to as reverse engineering.
A 3D model of an object may be represented by a plurality of freeform curved surfaces. The curved surfaces may be represented by either a plurality of points or by dense triangular or other types of meshes which cumulatively form the outline of the 3D object. At present, the 3D model may be used as a standard to measure the object by moving/zooming/rotating the 3D model using image measuring methods. However, the moving/zooming/rotating speed is very slow because an inordinate number of triangles are produced by the method, and a great deal of time is required. Therefore, a more efficient method for superimposing a virtual mesh on a curved surface of an electronic representation/model of an object is desired.